Goede tijden, slechte tijden
Goede tijden, slechte tijden is een Nederlandse soapserie die sinds 1 oktober 1990 word uitgezonden door de commerciële televisiezender RTL 4. De serie draait om de inwoners van het fictieve plaatsje Meerdijk. Van oorsprong werd de serie gedomineerd door de familie Alberts, maar momenteel ligt de nadruk bij de familie Bouwhuis. Goede tijden, slechte tijden is momenteel één van de meest bekeken programma's op de televisie. De reguliere uitzendingen staan meestal in de kijkcijfer top 3 en is met enige regelmaat zelfs nummer één. Bij de diensten van uitzending gemist staan de afleveringen steevast bovenaan de meest bekeken programma's. Het idee om in Nederland een soapserie te gaan produceren, kwam van Joop van den Ende. In de Verenigde Staten en Engeland werden al jaren met groot succes soapseries als As the world turns en Coronation Street uitgezonden. Om die reden wilde Van den Ende dit fenomeen naar Nederland halen en uiteindelijk een dagelijkse dramaserie voor RTL 4 maken. Hij benaderde in eerste instantie Willy van Hemert, de schrijver en regisseur van Dagboek van een Herdershond, maar Van den Ende realiseerde zich echter dat een soap van ongeveer tweehonderd afleveringen van vijfentwintig minuten per seizoen niet haalbaar was voor een gepensioneerde man. Producer Gijs Versluys gaf het idee om een remake te maken van een soap die zijn succes al had bewezen. Bert van der Veer werd richting Los Angeles gestuurd en hij kwam terug met het scenario van Ryan's Hope, alleen waren de rechten hiervoor moeilijk te verkrijgen - het zou dan ook nog tot 1994 duren voordat deze serie de basis werd voor Onderweg naar Morgen. Van den Ende bleef zoeken en Gijs Versluys legde contact richting de Australische reeks The Restless Years Reg Watson, de bedenker van deze serie. Hij leverde een aantal tapes bij het secretariaat van Van den Ende af. Radiostilte volgde, totdat de tijd ging dringen en op een hele vroege morgen Versluys in Aalsmeer werd ontboden om met nieuwe tapes (de oude waren zoekgeraakt) uiteindelijk tot de conclusie te komen dat dít het was. Vervolgens werden bijna achthonderd scripts naar Nederland opgestuurd. Rogier Proper kreeg met zijn bedrijf Doctor Proctor Scripts de opdracht om alle scripts naar het Nederlands te vertalen en zo nodig te moderniseren. In de zomer van 1990, slechts enkele maanden voordat met het uitzenden van de serie moest worden begonnen, was er echter nog één probleem; de naam. Van den Ende werd niet warm van namen als Tijd van Leven, Samen en De Rusteloze Jaren. Wanhopig vroeg Reg Watson uiteindelijk hoe Good Times, Bad Times zich in het Nederlands liet vertalen. Goede tijden, slechte tijden zou titelsuggestie 34 worden. Met deze titel in het achterhoofd schreef Bert van der Veer de gelijknamige titelsong, waarvoor Hans van Eijck de muziek componeerde. Van den Ende benoemde Olga Madsen tot creatief producent en had daarmee de leiding over het gehele project. Madsen moest samen met Van den Ende bepalen wat voor karakter de serie zou krijgen. Ze kwam tot het oordeel dat GTST een mengeling moest worden van de onrealiteit van Amerikaanse soaps en het reallife-karakter van Engelse soaps. Personages Zie ook Acteurs in Goede tijden, slechte tijden Huidige acteurs Terugkerende acteurs Entrees en exits Originele cast De ontwikkeling van de soap Oude vetes en de zoektocht van de jeugd (1990-1994) De eerste vier jaar van de soap staan vooral in het teken van de schoolverlatende jeugd. Het zevental Arnie Alberts, Peter Kelder, Rien Hogendoorn, Annette van Thijn, Suzanne Balk, Linda Dekker en Myriam van der Pol ontdekken allemaal op hun eigen manier het leven. Arnie heeft het niet makkelijk door de relatie met zijn ouders, probeert zijn diploma te halen, zijn kind wordt geaborteerd door Linda, heeft een verhouding met lerares Gaby, raakt tijdens zijn werk bij een diamantair betrokken bij de vuile spelletjes van Van Houten, gaat werken voor Martine Hafkamp en ontdekt al snel dat Hafkamp meer wil dan een zakelijke relatie, word verliefd op Roos en trouwt uiteindelijk met haar in de slotaflevering van seizoen 4. Peter ontvlucht zijn pleeggezin omdat zijn vader Willem hem mishandeld, wordt verliefd op escortgirl Suzanne Balk, neemt een eetcafé over, gaat in de bouw werken, krijgt een relatie met Anita Dendermonde, opent zijn eigen restaurant, wordt vader van Suzanne's kind Guusje en verlaat Meerdijk. Rien maakt carrière bij Stenders, krijgt een relatie met Arnie's voormalige vriendin Linda, wordt buitenspel gezet door Stephanie Kreeft en wordt uiteindelijk vermoord door Jan-Henk. Annette heeft een verhouding met leraar Marc de Waal, zit een tijdje vast voor de moord op De Waal, werkt tijdelijk als escortgirl om geld te verdienen, wordt verliefd op dokter Dekker en gaat aan de slag als zijn assistente, denkt dat Simon dood is na een ongeluk op het water, trouwt met Simon, krijgt een miskraam met Simon en wordt vermoord tijdens een rondreis door Birma. Suzanne werkt als escortgirl, wordt verliefd op Peter Kelder, stopt als escortgirl en gaat aan de slag bij een hotel, wordt verkracht door Van Houten, wordt gegijzeld door Leendert Prent, krijgt een kind met Peter en krijgt een relatie met Arthur. Linda aborteert het kind van Arnie en verbreekt de relatie, misbruikt Rien om met zijn naam carrière te maken als model, vertrekt met de veel oudere Herman naar New York, wordt mishandeld door Herman en wordt gered door Arnie, gaat samenwonen met Arnie en begint met zingen, vertrekt opnieuw en komt in Parijs te werken in bordeel, opent haar eigen kledingwinkel en scharrelt weer een beetje met Arnie. Myriam heeft een baan bij eetcafé De Fontein, trouwt met John Alberts omdat John op die manier het geld kan erven, is teleurgesteld als blijkt dat John haar heeft misbruikt, wordt verliefd op Johan die overlijd door een vergiftiging die hij heeft opgelopen op zijn werk, ontmoet Rob in de Rozenboom en vertrekt met hem naar Parijs. De serie wordt ook gekenmerkt in die eerste vier jaar door de vetes tussen de families Hogendoorn, Huygens, Helmink en Hafkamp. Rolf Huygens is een getrouwd man, maar heeft zowel een buitenechtelijk kind met Hafkamp als met Helmink. Huygens word gechanteerd door Kelder, betaalt hem af, en laat Hafkamp een nep-zoon inhuren voor Helmink, Helmink wordt bijna van het leven beroofd door David, Martine raakt ernstig gewond door David en raakt in coma, Peter's adoptiemoeder overlijd en krijgt een kettinkje die hij aan Suzanne geeft, Helen ziet het kettinkje en beseft dat Peter zijn zoon is, Peter vertrekt zonder dat Helen hem de waarheid kan vertellen, Agaath overlijdt en Martine krijgt macht over het Huygens Concern. De familie Alberts domineert (1994-1996) Met de opkomst van Dian en Remco domineert de familie Alberts, omdat acht van de twintig vaste personages de naam Alberts dragen. Het gaat dan om de personages Robert, Laura, Arnie, Roos, Jef, Sylvia, Dian en Remco Alberts. Het vijfde en zesde seizoen wordt gekenmerkt door de brute moord op Van Houten, de verkrachting van Marieke en de consequenties, de romance tussen Ludo en Dian en de zwangerschap, de anorexia neigingen van Roos en Wil, het vuile spel van Remco en zijn vlucht, de liefde tussen Stan en de gelovige Fatima, de spraakmakende verhouding tussen Laura en Stan, de groeiende liefde tussen Anita en Rik en hun geannuleerde huwelijk, de obsessieve gevoelens van Lisanne jegens Arthur, de oogproblemen van Guusje en de zorgen van Suzanne en Peter. Jong talent en de entree van de Sanders (1996-2000) Katja Schuurman (Jessica), Angela Schijf (Kim), Cas Jansen (Julian) en Georgina Verbaan (Hedwig). Het zijn namen die vandaag de dag nog steeds bekend zijn bij het grote publiek. De jeugd was in de periode 1996-2000 erg populair in de serie, mede door de bijdrage van Schuurman, Schijf, Jansen en Verbaan. Jessica had een korte verhouding met zakenman Sanders, kreeg een langdurige relatie met Julian, was ontroostbaar toen Julian ging trouwen met de uitgeprocedeerde escortgirl Alexandra, vertrok maar keerde terug om samen met Julian op wereldreis te gaan. Kim had grote problemen met haar pleegvader Jef, had per ongeluk een one-night-stand met haar halfbroer Julian, verzoende zich met Jef na de dood van Sylvia, had een moeizame relatie met haar biologische moeder Mira, werd verliefd op Che, was ontroostbaar toen Che Meerdijk verliet omdat hij uitgehuwelijkt was en ging studeren in het buitenland. Julian overleed bijna door toedoen van zijn pleegouders Albert en Titia, ontdekte dat hij het product was van zijn grootvader en moeder, kreeg een relatie met Jessica, sneed zijn polsen door, had per ongeluk een one-night stand met halfzus Kim, verloofde zich met de uitgeprocedeerde escortgirl Alexandra, voelde zich schuldig vanwege Jessica's vertrek, was opgelucht toen Jessica terugkeerde en met hem op wereldreis ging. Hedwig werd hartsvriendinnen met Kim, kreeg een relatie met profbokser Stef, begeleidde Stef in zijn laatste dagen tot zijn overleden, werd verliefd op Rik, won de loterij en ging ontwikkelingswerk doen in Afrika. Andere belangrijke gebeurtenissen waren de geboorte van Nina, Helen's strijd om haar broer Martin van de heroïne af te houden, Linda's huwelijk met Erik en haar vertrek, de vete tussen Sanders en het duo Galema en Alberts, de komst van de familie Fischer, Bowien die van een cliff afviel, de komst van Stefano en zijn one-night stand met Janine, Daniël's zelfmoordpoging en zijn zwerversbestaan, de dood van Onno P. Wassenaar, de euthanasie van de ongeneeslijke zieke Sylvia, het dubbelspel van Pete Jenssens alias John, de opmerkelijke terugkomst van de dood gewaande Simon, de mysterieuze verdwijning van Daniël, de zoektocht van Laura en Robert in Venezuela, de verkrachting van Mathilde door Matthijs, de dood van Arthur en de daaropvolgende transplantatie van Jessica en de opbloeiende liefde tussen Jef en Barbara. Groot verloop van karakters (2000-2003) In het jaar 2000 hebben bijna alle karakters van het eerste uur de serie verlaten. Alleen actrice Jette van der Meij en acteur Wilbert Gieske behoren nog tot de vaste kern. Een jaar eerder hadden vertrouwde en populaire gezichten als Katja Schuurman en Georgina Verbaan de serie verlaten om hun horizon te verbreden. Het team van Goede tijden, slechte tijden ging hevig op zoek naar de geschikte toekomst voor de serie. Het elfde en twaalfde seizoen wordt gekenmerkt door een groot verloop van karakters, waarvan velen weer net zo snel van het beeldscherm zouden verdwijnen als dat ze waren gekomen. Enkele voorbeelden daarvan zijn Georgina Kwakye, Chanella Hodge, Jeroen Biegstraaten, Micky Hoogendijk, Liesbeth Kamerling en Daan Roelofs. Ondanks het grote verloop van de personages blijven de kijkcijfers stabiel in deze periode. In december 2000 speelt actrice Guusje Nederhorst haar laatste scènes bij de soap. Na ruim acht jaar verlaat ze de serie. Nederhorst was bij het grote publiek erg geliefd geraakt vanwege haar rol als Roos de Jager. Mede hierdoor stond de serie in januari 2004 een aantal seconden voorafgaand aan de aflevering stil bij de dood van Nederhorst. Twee jaar eerder was acteur Tom van Beek, bekend door zijn rol als Herman Hogendoorn, overleden op 72-jarige leeftijd. Een nieuwe koers (2003-2005) Het is 28 maart 2003 wanneer de soap haar 2500e aflevering uitzendt. Acteur Rick Engelkes was voor deze speciale gelegenheid teruggekeerd bij de serie om opnieuw de rol van Simon Dekker te vertolken. Tijdens de 2500e aflevering werd Dekker vermoord en de aflevering is met ruim 2,7 miljoen kijkers de meest bekeken aflevering tot nu toe. Niet alleen Engelkes keerde voor enkele maanden terug bij de serie, ook Martin van Steijn kroop opnieuw in de huid van zijn alter ego Mickey Lammers. Van Steijn maakte deel uit van de verhaallijn van de personages Anita en Rik. Iedereen vermoedde dat Rik bij een brand in een gevangeniscomplex in Singapore was overleden. De schrok was groot toen Rik verscheen op de bruiloft van Anita en Mickey. Na het vertrek van onder andere Micky Hoogendijk en Robine van der Meer werd de serie genoodzaakt nieuw bloed aan te trekken. Fajah Lourens werd gekozen voor de rol van Yasmin Fuentes, een problematische jongedame die onder invloed stond van haar oudere, criminele broer en uiteindelijk om het leven kwam bij een auto-ongeluk. Wouter de Jong werd gecontracteerd om Milan Verhagen te gaan vertolken. Milan was de buitenechtelijke zoon van Robert uit zijn affaire met de lesbische Hanneke Mus. De Jong zou twee seizoenen de rol van Milan vertolken. In het dertiende seizoen zouden verder nog Christophe Haddad, Geert Hoes, Lieke van Lexmond en Inge Schrama worden geïntroduceerd. Een terugkomst die destijds veel stof op deed waaien was die van Martine Hafkamp, opnieuw gespeeld door actrice Inge Ipenburg. In haar kortstondige verblijf, amper anderhalf jaar, stond Hafkamp garant voor spannende vetes tegen Ludo Sanders. De realiteit ontbreekt (2005-2008) De serie krijgt in de zomer van 2005 te maken met één van de grootste leeglopen die de serie tot nu toe heeft doorgemaakt. In een periode van drie maanden verlieten Bas Muijs, Fajah Lourens, Inge Ipenburg, Sebastiaan Labrie, Betje Koolhaas en Victoria Koblenko de serie. Als reactie hierop werden nieuwe karakters geintroduceerd; Ludo's rijkeluisdochter Nina (Marly van der Velden), Frits' verloren zoon Jack (Mark van Eeuwen), Dorothea's criminele zoon Bernard (Everon Jackson Hooi) en Barbara's nichtje Florien (Carolien Spoor) en neefje Fos (Jeffrey Hamilton). Naast nieuwe karakters keerde ook Dian Alberts terug in de serie, ditmaal gespeeld door Rixt Leddy. Met de komst van de karakters Nina, Fos en Florien en in minder mate Fay werd duidelijk dat de makers van de serie GTST wilde gaan verjongen. Een jaar later zou acteur Ruud Feltkamp nog worden toegevoegd om de jeugdige kijkers te lokken. De karakters maakten het nodige mee; Florien fakete dat ze in verwachting was van Bing, Fos fraudeerde bij zijn eindexamens op school, Nina moest ontdekken dat haar grote liefde Morris geprobeerd had Ludo te vermoorden, Noud deelde het bed met Nina omdat hij zich onzeker voelde over zijn seksuele kunnen jegens Florien, Fos en Noud moesten plantsoenendienst draaien omdat ze illegale dvd's hadden verkocht en Nina kreeg een relatie met Milan Alberts. Het personage Dian Alberts had in de periode 1991-1993 en 1994-1999 haar stempel al op de serie gedrukt. Rixt Leddy was de derde actrice die de rol mocht vertolken, maar wist met haar rol niet de stempel op de serie te drukken zoals haar voorgangers. Dit was mede te danken aan de onrealistische verhaallijnen in de serie. De schrijvers van de serie schreven verhaallijnen die zelfs voor een soap te ver van de realiteit afstonden en dit resulteerde in dalende kijkcijfers. De verhaallijn omtrent de terugkeer van Casper van Bohemen was zo'n verhaallijn. Van Bohemen had de serie in 1995 verlaten nadat zijn karakter Frits van Houten was vermoord in de badkuip. Hij zou in 2005 terugkeren in de rol van Hans en zich voordoen aan iedereen als Frits. Het personage Hans sloeg niet aan bij de kijkers en de schrijvers voelde zich genoodzaakt de verhaallijnen te beeindigen. Tot en met de jaarwisseling van 2007 bleven de kijkcijfers stabiel. De cliffhanger van 2006 had zelfs 1,9 miljoen mensen weten te interesseren. Echter in de eerste maanden van 2007 begonnen de kijkcijfers te dalen. In de maanden die zouden volgen bleven de kijkcijfers dalen. Niet meer dan 1,2 miljoen mensen schakelden nog in voor de soap. In het begin van 2008 werd een dieptepunt bereikt en dit alarmeerde het productieteam. De soap kon met moeite nog 1 miljoen kijkers interesseren. Vanuit Amerika werden diverse specialisten ingevlogen om de serie te begeleiden naar een nieuwe proces. Acteur van het eerste uur Wilbert Gieske maakte in januari 2008 zijn vertrek bekend. Naast Robert Alberts vertrokken er meerdere personages uit de Alberts familie. Koert-Jan de Bruijn (Dennis Alberts), Chris Comvalius (Dorothea Alberts), Robin Zijlstra (Milan Alberts) en Rixt Leddy (Dian Alberts) vertrokken verspreid over 2008 uit de serie. In mei 2008 werd het doktersgezin Huygens, bestaande uit vader Martijn, moeder Irene, dochter Ronja en zoon Dex, geintroduceerd in de serie, om zo het familie gevoel weer terug te creëren. Een nieuw gezin en controversiële verhaallijnen (2008-2012) Ondanks de dalende kijkcijfers in het voorjaar van 2008 werd het contract van de serie met 2 jaar verlengd tot 2011. Op 1 september 2008 werd bekend dat zangeres en actrice Marjolein Keuning haar debuut zou maken als Maxime Sanders. Volgens een woordvoerder van de serie moest de nadruk meer komen te liggen op alledaagse verhaallijnen en dit zou gepaard gaan met het aantrekken van ervaren acteurs. In de periode 2008-2012 mocht de serie ervaren acteurs als Ruben Lürsen, Edwin Rutten, Ronald Top, Joep Sertons, Joke Bruijs en Cynthia Abma verwelkomen. Ook de set en de crew werden grondig onder handen genomen. Vertrouwde en tegelijkertijd gedateerde decors als huize Selmhorst en huize Alberts verdwenen van het scherm en werden vervangen door het huis van de nieuwbakken familie Huygens en door het appartement van het gezin De Jong. Het schrijversteam had geleerd van haar eigen fouten in het verleden en concentreerde zich op het schrijven van realistische verhaallijnen. Men was ervan overtuigd dat de kijker zich niet meer kon herkennen in de karakters en dit moest veranderen. Bartho Braat en Jette van der Meij verdwenen meer naar de achtergrond, nagenoeg omdat hun karakters al zo veel hadden meegemaakt. De introductie van de familie Huygens was voor de serie baanbrekend. Nog nooit eerder had een schrijversteam het aangedurfd om in één keer een heel gezin te introduceren. Het gezin sloeg aan bij de kijkers, maar moest in het voorjaar van 2010 de serie noodgedwongen verlaten. De schrijvers waren van mening dat Alexandra Alphenaar en Emiel Sandtke te oud waren om nog bij hun ouders te kunnen wonen. Nadat de personages Martijn en Irene in oktober de serie verlaten, word een week later het doktersgezin Bouwhuis geintroduceerd. Joep Sertons, Cynthia Abma, Guido Spek en Raynor Arkenbout maakten deel uit van dit gezin. Het gezin Bouwhuis is momenteel één van de grootste families in de serie. De serie wist in de periode 2008-2012 de nodige gevoelige onderwerpen aan te snijden. De introductie van het homoseksuele karakter Lucas Sanders, gespeeld door Ferry Doedens, is daarvan waarschijnlijk het beste voorbeeld. De bedscènes tussen Lucas en de dokterszoon Edwin Bouwhuis zorgde voor een grote discussie op social media site Twitter. Een ander controversiele verhaallijn is misschien wel de gefakete borstkanker van Barbara Fischer. Barbara komt door toedoen van Maxime Sanders terecht in een net van leugens en ziet uiteindelijk dat al haar vrienden zich tegen haar keren. Het karakter Barbara staat op het punt om zelfmoord te plegen, wanneer haar vrijgelaten zoon Morris haar komt verlossen. Actrice Charlotte Besijn zou niet lang daarna haar laatste scènes spelen en zich achter de schermen gaan ontwikkelen. De serie bleef deze ingeslagen koers vasthouden en dit resulteerde in stijgende kijkcijfers. Het vertrouwen van de kijkers werden langzaam weer in ere hersteld. In januari 2012 behaalde de serie haar beste kijkcijfers in zes jaar. Multicultureel en midden in het leven (2012-) Met gemiddeld 1,7 miljoen kijkers en uitschieters richting de 2 miljoen kijkers behoort de soap momenteel tot één van de bestbekeken programma's op de Nederlandse televisie. Met regelmaat weet de soap meer kijkers te trekken dan de gedoodverfde concurrent NOS Journaal. Met de komst van de Turkse zussen Nuran en Aysen Baydar hopen de schrijvers een nieuwe doelgroep te trekken. In de zomer van 2012 was er een verhaallijn te zien over de coming-out van de Turkse Bilal Demir. Productie Uitzendgeschiedenis Goede tijden, slechte tijden wordt sinds het begin van de serie in 1990 elke werkdag uitgezonden. In eerste instantie was de serie geprogrammeerd van 19.00 uur tot 19.30 uur, maar werd door de jaren heen verschoven naar 19.30 uur en wordt momenteel uitgezonden om 20.00 uur. Een aflevering duurt ongeveer 22 à 23 minuten met halverwege een reclameblok van ongeveer vijf minuten, waardoor elke aflevering een half uur in beslag neemt. Daarnaast wordt de aflevering de volgende ochtend herhaald. Dit tijdstip varieerde tussen 9.00 uur en 11.00 uur, maar staat momenteel vast op 11.00 uur. Sinds de afschaffing van de belspellen op de zenders van RTL Nederland wordt het reclameblok van circa vijf minuten tussen de twee delen in, zoals ook bestaat bij de reguliere uitzending, gehandhaafd. Door de jaren heen was er regelmatig sprake van een tweede herhaling. Zo werd in 2009 begonnen met het herhalen op RTL8, maar hier is men stilzwijgend mee gestopt vanwege de tegenvallende kijkcijfers.RTL7 zendt afleveringen GTST uit - GTSTCourant, 27 november 2008 Echter was het bij het grote publiek niet bekend dat GTST hier herhaald werd. Sinds 2 oktober 2009 wordt Goede tijden, slechte tijden ook uitgezonden op RTL Lounge, met elke werkdag vijf uitzendtijdstippen. De eerste herhaling van die dag is om 7.30 uur. Om 10.00 uur is de tweede herhaling, om 10.30 uur gevolgd door een nieuwe aflevering. Om 19.30 uur wordt de vorige aflevering nog eens herhaald, zodat men om 20.00 uur kan overschakelen naar RTL4 voor de reguliere uitzending. Deze aflevering wordt om 22.00 uur nog eens herhaald op het digitale kanaal. Leader en titelsong De leader van Goede tijden, slechte tijden begon als fotoboek met daarin foto's van alle personages. Een voor een kwamen de foto's naar voren als filmpje – dit waren stukjes uit de afleveringen. Alleen in seizoen 1 was er een foto die juist in het fotoboek komt, namelijk die van Helen Helmink. Zij was toen ook de enige personage die haar eigen shot kreeg. Vanaf seizoen twee werd deze methode gemoderniseerd, maar het idee bleef hetzelfde. Deze leader is tot 2005 steeds opnieuw aangepast aan de nieuwe spelersgroep en werd het beeld ook enigszins gemoderniseerd. In 2003 werd de titelsong opnieuw ingezongen, waardoor de leader sneller werd en de foto's dus sneller voorbijkwamen. Ook kwam halverwege het logo van Goede tijden, slechte tijden niet meer voorbij en hadden de foto's geen kartelrand meer, maar een rechte rand. In 2005 onderging GTST een metamorfose en moest ook de huisstijl eraan geloven. Er was in de leader nog steeds sprake van stilstaande foto's die één voor één in een bewegend filmpje veranderden, maar werd het fotoboek vervangen door een soort ruimte met een zon waarin alle momenten van de afgelopen jaar waren opgeslagen en in die ruimte zweefden. Alle huidige personages hebben een eigen shot, waar de acteurs bovendien speciaal voor hebben geposeerd. De achtergrond is opgevuld met vage, niet-bewegende foto's uit voorgaande jaren, waarmee subtiel wordt verwezen naar de oude leader met het fotoboek. Bij de komst van de familie Huygens moest de leader opnieuw worden aangepast, omdat er in de toenmalige leader geen ruimte was voor vier extra foto's. Het idee van de leader bleef hetzelfde, alleen werd de titelsong opnieuw ingezongen en visueel versneld om vier extra plaatsen te creëren. Vanaf 1 oktober 2010 kwam er - wegens het 20-jarig bestaan van GTST - een nieuwe leader met een nieuwe logo. De leader heeft wederom als basis foto's genomen. Hij loopt door De Koning, Huize Huygens, Toko en Huize Sanders en gaat vervolgens langs een fotolijstje of gewoon liggende foto's, wat vervolgens uitmondt in een filmpje. Opmerkelijk was dat maar twee personages tijdens de eerste versie een nieuw filmpje kregen, de overige acteurs hadden hetzelfde filmpje als voorheen. Slechts na twee weken kreeg de leader een update, namelijk nadat de familie Huygens vervangen werd door de familie Bouwhuis. Het leadergedeelte van de Huygens moest plaats maken voor de familie Bouwhuis en het gedeelte uit huize Huygens werd geheel veranderd in de stijl van huize Bouwhuis. In elke leader is er overigens een personage het allerlaatste shot. Met shot wordt er fotootje bedoeld waarin er een personage te zien is. Vaak is het personage een belangrijke kernpersonage voor de serie. Soms wordt het personage ook vervangen door een ander personage, omdat óf het personage de serie verlaten heeft óf het personage een minder grote rol speelt in de serie. De personages die het allerlaatste shot van de leaders hebben bemachtigd zijn als volgt: Helen Helmink (1990-1997), Daniël Daniël (1997-1999), Suzanne Balk (1999), Roos Alberts (1999-2001), Isabella Kortenaer (2001-2005), Sjors Langeveld (2005-2008), Nina Sanders (2008-2013) en Lucas Sanders (2013-heden). Toen Brûni Heinke de rol van Helen Helmink van Marlous Fluitsma overnam begin 1992, werd de leader toentertijd ook direct aangepast. Brûni nam ook de rol als allerlaatste shot over als het respectief personage. Tijdens het seizoen wordt de leader steeds aangepast na vertrek of introductie van personages. Daarnaast krijgen huidige personages na enige tijd een nieuw leadershot, omdat het shot verouderd is of omdat de acteur een metamorfose heeft ondergaan. Al sinds het begin van de serie wordt het nummer Goede tijden, slechte tijden gebruikt, dat oorspronkelijk uit drie coupletten en een refrein bestond en voor het eerst werd ingezongen door Lisa Boray en Louis de Vries.http://www.songteksten.overtuin.net/liedjes/liedjes90/lisa-goede.html Door de jaren heen werden er nieuwe arrangementen voor het nummer gemaakt en werd het enkele keren opnieuw ingezongen, onder meer door Ingrid Simons en Erica Yong. Het originele wijsje werd geschreven door Bert van der Veer en gecomponeerd door Hans van Eijck, in samenwerking met Ronald Schilperoort. ;Een overzicht van de ontwikkeling van de leadermuziek : * 1990-1995: Lisa Boray en Louis de Vries * 1995-2005: Ingrid Simons en Martijn Schimmer * 2005-2008: Erica Yong * 2008-2010: Sarina Kuipers * 2010-heden: Lysa SchenkersX-factor kandiate leadzangeres GTST, X-factor Update, web-log.nl ;Huidige leadershots Kijkcijfers Ondanks de concurrentie van latere soaps als ONM en Goudkust bleef GTST de best bekeken soap van Nederland. In zijn geschiedenis kreeg de soap twee keer te maken met dalende kijkcijfers. In 1999 werd Big Brother aanvankelijk op hetzelfde tijdstip uitgezonden en schakelden veel mensen niet meer op GTST. De zender van Big Brother was onderdeel van RTL Nederland. Het programma werd verschoven naar een ander tijdstip. De verschuiving betekende de doodsteek voor de soap Goudkust, die in die periode nog geen 200.000 kijkers wist te boeien. De tweede kijkcijferdip vond in 2008 plaats. De oorspronkelijke familie Alberts was inmiddels zo uitgedund en er moest een frisse wind door de soap gaan waaien. Diverse karakters die deel uitmaakte van de familie Alberts namen ontslag of werden ontslagen. Zij maakten ruimte vrij voor de familie Huygens, waarmee weliswaar een nieuw tijdperk werd ingeluid maar toch werd het gezin er na twee jaar al uitgeschreven omdat ze met uit huis gaande kinderen alweer te oud waren.Endemol schrijft familie Huygens uit Goede Tijden, Slechte Tijden De best bekeken uitzending ooit was die van 28 maart 2003, met 2.710.000 kijkers. Dit was de 2500ste aflevering. Op dit moment heeft het programma dagelijks ongeveer 1,5 miljoen kijkers, met uitschieters richting de 1,8 miljoen kijkers. Na het NOS Journaal is GTST daarmee primetime het bestbekeken programma. Sinds de start van seizoen 22 komt het steeds vaker voor dat GTST meer kijkers trekt dan het NOS Journaal. Op 20 januari 2012 beleefde Goede tijden, Slechte tijden zijn best bekeken aflevering in 6 jaar, er keken toen 2.252.000 mensen naar de soap.http://zappen.blog.nl/algemeen/2012/01/21/kijkcijfers-vrijdag-recordavond-rtl-4#more-15035 Op 5 oktober 2012 waren de kijkcijfers nog hoger: toen keken er 2.307.000 mensen naar de soap. http://zappen.blog.nl/algemeen/2012/10/06/kijkcijfers-vrijdag-best-bekeken-gtst-sinds-jaren Prestaties Goede tijden, slechte tijden begon op 1 oktober 1990. Deze Nederlandse soap was de eerste soap op het Europese vaste land. Alleen Engeland kende het fenomeen soap al. Sinds de jaren zestig werden daar met groot succes de soaps Coronation Street en EastEnders uitgezonden. De soap werd in de jaren 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994 en 1995 genomineerd voor een Gouden Televizierring. In 1995 gingen de makers daadwerkelijk met de prijs naar huis. Verder won GTST de De Hoofdprijs in 2005 en 2006 en de Hitkrant Award voor beste televisieserie in 2008. Andere producties GTST: de Reünie Goede tijden, slechte tijden: De reünie is een Nederlandse televisiefilm uit 1998. In de film wordt er kerstfeest gevierd in het huis van de familie Alberts. Hierbij zijn ook enkele oude bekenden aanwezig. Als Laura de volgende morgen wakker wordt denkt ze eerst dat er echt kerstfeest is gevierd de dag ervoor. Todat ze een beeldje van Arnie vindt dat Linda de vorige avond tijdens het kerstfeest heeft gebroken. Het beeldje is nog heel. Ze beseft zich dan dat ze alles heeft gedroomd. Ik wil in GTST In 2007 werd Ik wil in GTST, een multimediale talentenjacht, georganiseerd, met als hoofdprijs een rol van drie weken in Goede tijden, slechte tijden.Makers GTST zoeken nieuw talent - NU.nl, 27 augustus 2007 Duizenden mensen stuurden filmpjes in met hun beste acteerprestaties en zij werden beoordeeld door fans en een professionele jury. Na enkele audities voor een vakjury, werd op 30 november uiteindelijk bekendgemaakt dat Kee Huidekoper de wedstrijd gewonnen had. Op 21 februari 2008 maakte zij in de serie haar debuut als Vera van Es, een rol die Huidekoper dertien weken zou spelen.Vanavond in GTST: Kee Huidekoper maakt debuut als Vera - Zappen.blog.nl, 21 februari 2008 Echt Weer Edit Echt weer Edit is een online soap in samenwerking van GTST met Edet toiletpapier. Vanaf begin 2012 duurt deze soap twaalf weken. Elke vrijdag staat er een nieuwe aflevering op internet. De soap gaat over Edit van der Bos. Ze is van haar man gescheiden omdat hij vreemd ging met de buurvrouw. Ook heeft Edit nog een zoontje van 4. Na de scheiding kreeg Edit een baan als toiletjuffrouw in Dansatoria. Ze is ook dol op badeendjes en vindt de bewaker van dansatoria een enge man. Crew Uitvoerend producenten Verhaal Huidige samenstelling * Schrijvers: Ingrid van Berkum, Martin van Steijn, Simone Wiegel, Suzanne Hazenberg, Lysette Rindertsma, Arie de Rooij, Hella Jorritsma, Fenna Geelhoed, Pia Blanco, Ralph Schippers, Susan Stam, Simone Duwel en Jeroen van der Zee * Productie: Rohan Gottschalk, Simone van Gigch * Regie: Michiel Geijskes, Pim Vosmaer, Charlotte Besijn, Harald van Eck en Caston Cohen Rodrigues * Casting director: Houdijn Beekhuis en Dennis Overeem Geschiedenis * Goede tijden, slechte tijden (seizoen 1) * Goede tijden, slechte tijden (seizoen 2) * Goede tijden, slechte tijden (seizoen 3) * Goede tijden, slechte tijden (seizoen 4) * Goede tijden, slechte tijden (seizoen 20) * Goede tijden, slechte tijden (seizoen 21) * Goede tijden, slechte tijden (seizoen 22) Merchandise Dvd's Seizoenen Overige dvd * 2003 – Goede tijden, slechte tijden: De officiële Jubileum-DVD, 12 1/2 jaar * 27 september 2004 – Goede tijden, slechte tijden: Deel 2 * 14 september 2010 – Goede tijden, slechte tijden: 20 jaar Cd-rom * 2003 - Goede tijden, slechte tijden: 12 1/2 jaar Jubileum CD-rom Boeken * 1991 – Goede tijden, slechte tijden: De tijd van onbezorgdheid is voorbij * 1991 – Goede tijden, slechte tijden: Vandaag begint de lange weg naar morgen * 1992 – Goede tijden, slechte tijden: De dromen komen als een vlinder vrij * 1993 – Goede tijden, slechte tijden: Niet langer in geborgenheid verborgen * 2002 – 12,5 jaar Goede tijden, slechte tijden * 2010 – Goede tijden, slechte tijden: 20 jaar (de roman) Muziek thumb|300px|[[Linda, Roos & Jessica scoorden een nummer 1-hit in 1995 met Ademnood. Daarna volgden nog vijf singles en een album.]] * Acteurs ** 1995 – Album: Het Album * Linda, Roos & Jessica (1995-1998) ** 1995 – Single: Ademnood ** 1996 – Single: Alles of niets ** 1996 – Single: Lange nacht ** 1996 – Album: Linda, Roos & Jessica ** 1997 – Single: Goeie dingen ** 1997 – Single: Druppels ** 1998 – Single: 1999X * Remco Terhorst ** 1995 - Single: Kom bij mij * Good Times (2000-2001) ** 2001 – Single: Ongelofelijk * Thomas Berge ** 2008 – Single: Zonder jou (Nina's Song) * Verschillende artiesten ** 1990 – Single: De originele tune van de televisieserie ** 2000 – Album: Het beste uit 10 jaar GTST ** 2010 – Album: De Beste Muziek Uit Goede Tijden Slechte Tijden 20 jaar * Rikki, Lucas, Sjoerd en Edwin ** 2011 - Single: Jij ** 2011 - Single: Jij: Uptempo Remix (alleen Sjoerd en Lucas) Hitlijsten Singles |- |align="left"|''Goede Tijden Slechte Tijden''||1991||23-02-1991||9||8|| door: Lisa Boray & Louis de Vries / nr. 8 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Ademnood''||1995||25-11-1995||1(7wk)||17|| door: Linda, Roos & Jessica / nr. 1 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Kom bij mij''||1995||23-12-1995||tip5||-|| door: Remco Terhorst / nr. 42 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Alles of niets''||11-03-1996||23-03-1996||5||12|| door: Linda, Roos & Jessica / nr. 4 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Lange nacht''||18-11-1996||07-12-1996||14||10|| door: Linda, Roos & Jessica / nr. 20 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Goeie dingen''||10-02-1997||01-03-1997||27||4|| door: Linda, Roos & Jessica / nr. 27 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Druppels''||1997||14-06-1997||28||4|| door: Linda, Roos & Jessica / nr. 49 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''1999X''||11-05-1998||23-05-1998||33||3|| door: Linda, Roos & Jessica / nr. 41 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Ongelofelijk''||2001||03-02-2001||35||2|| door: Good Times (Charlie, Sylvester, Terra & Benjamin) / nr. 26 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Zonder jou''||2008||12-07-2008||tip6||-|| door: Thomas Berge / nr. 10 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Jij''||08-07-2011||23-07-2011||tip21||-|| door: Rikki, Lucas, Sjoerd & Edwin / nr. 19 in de Single Top 100 |- |align="left"|''Jij (Uptempo remix)''||27-08-2011||-|||||| door: Guido & Ferry / nr. 33 in de Single Top 100 |} Externe link * Officiële website Categorie:Goede tijden, slechte tijden Categorie:Nederlands televisieprogramma Categorie:Programma van RTL 4 Categorie:Televisieprogramma uit 1990